The invention relates to the artificial insemination of bovines and other animals.
The device to facilitate the artificial insemination of cows, that has been described in Mexican patent No. 154491, has proved to be a great advancement in artificial insemination, reducing time, expenses and effort, in the training and availability of expert inseminators, surpassing to a great extent the traditional practices used for insemination and increasing its effectiveness.
The aforementioned patent covers a device to facilitate the artificial insemination of cows, that includes a seal forming means in the form of a combination of a solid or an inflatable small balloon mounted on a small tube approximately 4 cm long, open at both ends. An ordinary inseminating pipette, through which the semen is introduced using a syringe, is inserted in the rear end of the tube. In operation the seal forming means provide a seal at the neck of the uterus so that semen can be injected through the pipette without discharge back. The device is also characterized by a flexible hose of one or two millimeters in diameter, attached at one of its ends to the small tube that is covered by the sleeve that forms the inflatable balloon and at the other end it is attached to another syringe to inject air to inflate the balloon. The inflation means are of course eliminated with the rigid balloon.
A problem with the above described artificial insemination device is that the device has only a single ejection hole at its tip. Depending on the position of the device within the animal's uterus, the tip may be pressed against the uterine wall, or the hole may be otherwise become plugged, blocking the discharge of the semen. Thus an insemination device with an improved discharge of semen is desirable.